


Are you okay?

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry Roz, Please send help to purify my soul after this, heeeelp, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: When Ms. Wardwell acts very weird during a talk with Roz in her office, Roz gets suspicious but little does she know what's really going on.You're in for a surprise.





	Are you okay?

Ms. Wardwell sat at her desk, staring at some paper work she needed to finish, when she heard someone knocking at her office door. A soft moan escaped her lips as she willed the intruder to just turn around and mind their own business some elsewhere. She didn’t need anyone sticking their nose into her own business but much to her dismay the annoying sound echoed once again through her office and she just rolled her eyes, flipping her hair dramatically.  
"Come in."  
Rosalind entered the office reluctantly and Ms. Wardwell folded her hands in front of her, trying hard to concentrate on the girl, who had not shown any interest in her in any of their previous encounters. Seeing her stand in her office door evoked her interest but that didn’t mean the visit suddenly turned pleasant.  
"What brings you here today?" She said in her sugar coated voice but anybody who knew her, knew it was laced with venom. The girl had disturbed her much needed alone time between lessons and she wished for more self-control as another low moan escaped her perfectly painted red lips.  
"Is everything okay?" Roz asked worriedly and Ms. Wardwell just nodded, about to say something, when they heard a dull noise come from the middle of the room. It sounded as if someone had banged their head against wood and both of them looked down at her dark wooden desk.  
"Just bumped my leg against the desk."  
Roz raised an eyebrow at that but decided to drop it, not wanting to go into too much detail about what exactly her teacher was doing in her free time. It was none of her business anyway.  
"Oh, please sit down." The brunette said and motioned towards the chair in front of her desk, her yaw clenching. She just longed for some time alone in her office before she had to face the mortal idiots again. The current situation didn’t make it any easier.  
"Thank you for hearing me out..." Roz said, knowing that she hadn't shown any particular interest in the teacher before and that Ms. Wardwell had any right to turn her down. She wasn't too keen on the woman ever since her mysterious transformation. She had a strange feeling about her but Sabrina persisted on her well-being. She was cautious around her nevertheless.  
Sabrina... That's why she had come.  
"I came here to talk about Sabrina."  
"Sabrina?" The brunette said with her famously raised eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, sweat starting to form on her forehead. Her foundation began to melt and Roz could clearly tell that the other woman was visibly uncomfortable.  
"Are you sure, you're alright? I can come back another time..."  
"Yes-" A low and throaty moan slipped past her better knowledge of keeping her mouth shut and Ms. Wardwell's eyes shot wide open immediately.  
"No!" She said and Roz began to worry. The usual very composed teacher was a complete mess and she didn't know what to think of it.  
"You don't seem fine to me... Maybe I really should come back another time."  
"No, no... no. We can talk. That's what you came here for, isn't it?" Her breath came in short but rapid and Roz saw her stiffen in her seat, fumbling with her hands nervously. Nervousness was certainly nothing the “new” Ms. Wardwell showed very often… or at all and it made her even more suspicious about the sudden change. But those were worries for another day. Sabrina was her priority.  
"Okay..."  
"So what is it, that Sabrina has done this time?"  
"I don't know... She seems off."  
Ms. Wardwell grabbed the edge of her desk, her knuckles turned white and a forced smile appeared on her face.  
"Well, why would you come to me with that?"  
"I don't know... You two have been spending a lot of time together lately and she really trusts you, so I thought you maybe... know more than you let on."  
Ms. Wardwell raised her eyebrow again. On any other day the girl wouldn’t have got away with hinting that but she wouldn’t have gotten out of that share even if it was to save her life.  
Ms. Wardwell moaned one more time and leaned back, placing her long and delicate legs on the desk, as she often did when she was alone in her office, but this time her legs weren't crossed nor looking elegant and Roz shot her a confused look.  
"I'm sorry. I recently injured my knee and need to stre-he-tch it out," she said and gripped the arms of her chair in a way Roz couldn't quite identify. Was the woman in pain?  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Mhm."  
"I don't know what has been going on with Sabrina but she sure has a lot of stress. At least that's what she told me." The brunette breathed out, desperately trying to compose herself. She had some dignity left, even though she would have to search it somewhere underneath the carpet.  
The sweat on Ms. Wardwell's forehead had spread all over her face and was moving down her neck when Roz began to really worry. The teacher, who was usual the most composed person she knew, was sprawled out in front of her, looking like she had just run a marathon.  
"Should I tell the school nurse to come have a look at you?"  
"No!"  
"I'm fine."  
"I promise."  
"So what should we do?"  
"Nothing. I am fine." Ms. Wardwell said and closed her eyes for a short second, wishing Roz would just disappear. The girl had surely bugged her enough for one day.  
"I meant about Sabrina."  
"Oh.... that makes sense."  
The two women sat there in silence for a while and Roz could clearly see that the brunette was holding something back, her hand clutched over her mouth and her brows drawn together in confusion; or was it something else?  
"Maybe it's her aunt Zelda? She has been putting a lot of pressure on her la-ha-tely." She said and her whole body tensed up and Roz decided that this was getting too weird for her.  
"I can clearly see that you're distressed. I'll just go and come back when you're feeling more... up to talking."  
The girl disappeared, almost running through the door and as soon as the door fell shut behind her, Ms. Wardwell released the hungry moan she had held back all this time. Her hips started to rotate and she threw her head back in pure satisfaction.  
“I hate you,” she said and a laugh emerged from under the desk.  
She felt the movements fasten and thrust into the rhythm hungrily. She needed more, faster, harder and merciless.  
A scream left her lips as she reached her high and a ginger head popped up from under her desk. The woman leaned against her desk, still standing between her legs, and licked the dripping juices off her fingers.  
The brunette shot her an annoyed glance and damned the woman for being such a tease. She would punish her soon enough…  
"That could have gone very wrong," she said sternly and put her legs back down, smoothing out her dress. She hated that she had been at another’s person mercy. One movement and she would have gave away their secret and by the look of it the person enjoyed it in a wicked way.  
"I thought it might teach you a lesson about not being so loud." A smirk and a frown displayed the thoughts about the statement.  
"Oh, who is the screamer?"  
"Definitely not me..."  
"Keep dreaming."  
Memories came to both of their minds, making their facial features melt into a sweet smile. A comfortable silence fell over the room until the ginger finally raised her voice again.  
"So you think I'm putting too much pressure on her?"  
"Come on, it was just for show..."  
"Just you wait until this night."  
"I'm more than happy to do so. See you then."  
And with a peck on the lips, Zelda slipped out of her office unnoticed by anyone, leaving a smirking Mary behind.


End file.
